The Stolen Trident: Chapter 5
'Chapter 5 ' 'I Am Asked To Find A Big Fork ' I woke up and got dressed, I decided not to tell anyone about last night yet, it would raise suspicion. I picked up Felonious, and walked outside into Nadir. “Oh, Connor,” Nadir said surprised, “Chiron would like to see you.” Together we walked to the Big House. I knew the kid, or satyr, and I used to be my best friend, but I had just experienced him taking his pants off in front of me, so I wasn’t feeling too friendly towards him at the moment. When we arrived, Chiron was sitting at the council table with three half-bloods, Joe Schuette, son of Zeus, Zach Lehmann, son of Poseidon, and Christian Smith, son of Ares. “Ah Connor,” Chiron said, “Thank you Nadir, you may go graze.” And so Nadir did, Chiron than turned his attention to me. “Now boy, do you realize anything wrong with the Earth right now?” “Yes sir, the oceans are making giant hurricanes and waves, there are also giant earthquakes all over.” “Do you know why?” Chiron asked. “No sir,” I said. “Poseidon’s Trident was stolen, by you and Joe.” Chiron explained simply. I tried to think. I had stolen plenty of things in my lifetime, but I don’t remember stealing a trident before. “No I didn’t,” I said. “That is what Poseidon thinks, and if you and Joe don’t return the Trident by Friday next week, he will flood the whole Earth, and shake it with earthquakes.” Chiron countered. “You must go upstairs where Rachel is waiting.” I walked up the stairs to the attic, weird place to hangout. I passed some weird things in a box, and paused to look at them. There was a claw of some sort of dragon, a pink scarf, a broken sword, a hydra head, some fuzzy dice, a scimitar that was dented and looked like an “M”, and a weird ballpoint pen. That was a weird collection box so I left it and entered the room. In there was a red-headed girl. “Hi I’m Connor And-” I began but was cutoff. “I know who you are, I’m the camp oracle, all you need to do is ask me your destiny, and I’ll tell you stuff and-” She said quickly. “How do I find Poseidon’s Trident?” I asked. Rachel’s eyes got green, and she spoke in a weird voice. ''“Son of Hades with the blackened sword '' ''Will save the world from the seas lord '' ''The Trident resides in the halls of the lost palace '' ''An enemy filled with hate and malice '' ''The big three’s spawns combined will prevail '' ''The Bane of Poseidon’s final tale” '' I left the room before Rachel could continue talking again. Everyone was where I left them awaiting the prophecy. I told it to them, Chiron looked worried. “Well, it looks as if Joe and Zach will have to accompany you as the prophecy says the big three’s spawns,” Chiron stated, but I could tell the same thing was bothering us both. “Chiron?” I asked, he looked up at me, “Who is the Bane of Poseidon?” “Now the most powerful monster is the storm monster Typhon,” Chiron said carefully, “The Bane of Poseidon is a sea monster, the second most powerful monster in the world, The sea monster Ceto.” '' ''On that happy note, the meeting ended. Chapter 6: We Get Ambushed By A Cat Category:Book